Cabraal Khan
Cabraal Khan (sometimes spelt Kabraal or Kablar) is one of the twelve Zoalords from Guyver: The Bioboosted Armour. In human form, he appears as an elderly man of indeterminate descent. The origin of his name is nebulous; the name Kabral is Estonian in origin, wherears Kablar is a Yugoslavian name; also, Pedro Cablar was a Portuguese sailor and explorer who discovered the sea route to Brazil. Khan's Zoalord form is perhaps the most powerful of all the Zoalords, apart from Archanfel. Not only can he command legions of Zoanoids telepathically but he can fuse them all together and make them a part of his own body, forming the titanic creature known as the Draglord. History Following Archanfel's lack of leadership in the face of the Guyver threat, Khan - along with fellow Zoalords Krumeggnic and Jabir - becomes disillusioned and loses faith in the Supreme Lord. Forming their own rogue faction, these three attempt to settle things with the Guyver and then overthrow Cronos. After capturing Aptom, the three rogues use the Lost Number as bait to lure Sho Fukamachi into a trap. When Guyver-I and Bio-Freezer attempt a rescue, they are attacked by the Hyper-Zoanoid Gastal. Gastal is defeated and absorbed by Aptom, but this is all a part of Cabraal's plan. Gastal had been implanted with an organic control unit made from a portion of Cabraal's brain tissue, so when Aptom absorbed it, he became vulnerable to Khan's telepathy. Because Aptom's cell structure was so complex compared to normal Zoanoids, Khan found it difficult to control him, which resulted in Aptom morphing into an absurd amalgamation of different Zoanoid body parts referred to as "Chaos Aptom". In a short time, Khan would come to understand how Aptom's body worked and transformed it into a suitable form to dispose of the Guyver. Sho was still able to defeat "Evil Aptom" after blasting away most of his body with a Mega-Smasher beam. This attack caused a kind of psychic backlash that forced Khan to lose control of Aptom, leaving him weakened and enraged. Khan then transformed into his Zoaform: a massive, pulsating brain that emitted powerful telepathic waves, attracting every Zoanoid in Tokyo. Citizens began taking to the streets in droves, blindly wandering towards Cloud Gate in answer to Khan's summons. As the Zoanoids approached Khan, their bodies lost cohesion as their biomass merged with the Zoalord's body, increasing his mass and size tremendously. Khan's body took on the form of a colossal dragon-like creature, standing at over 200 feet tall yet possessing greater agility and dexterity than any creature of that size had any right to. Sho equipped the Guyver Gigantic, using all of his willpower to keep it equipped (since at the same time Agito Makishima was also trying to use it to battle against three Zoalords at once in Arizona). But even the strength of the Gigantic could not measure up to the might of the Draglord. Through sheer determination and force of will, Sho unlocked another power of the Gigantic: the Gigantic Exceed. The Guyver grew in size to match the Draglord, but after absorbing even more Zoanoids, Khan grew a pair of enormous wings and flew high up into the air and launched countless bio-missiles down upon Tokyo. However, the Zoalord Sin Rubeo Amniculus had been watching the battle and decided to intervene as he watched Khan threatening the people of the city. He unleashed an energy wave that destroyed Khan's projectiles, but the Draglord wasn't yet finished as it powered up its ultimate attack: the Shin Purgatorium. Khan released a massive burst of ionized plasma that threatened to vaporise the Gigantic Exceed and all of Tokyo, but Sho managed to stop the attack with a new power of his own. He generated a gravitational anomaly that sucked in the energy of the Purgatorium blast and neutralized it, then used it on Khan himself, destroying his Draglord form. Before being completely annihilated, the Draglord formed another large bio-missile and launched it into a nearby building. The missile didn't explode, it opened to reveal Khan's humanoid form, severely drained after the battle. What's more, when Khan returned to humanoid form, he had released Aptom from his body. Aptom, who had killed Bio-Freezer while under Khan's control, used his newfound freezing power to freeze Khan solid and then shattered him to pieces. Khan was dead, but his Zoacrystal remained intact, which was taken by the mysterious Apollon. Abilities * Telepathy - Khan, like the other Cronos leaders, can control Zoanoids telepathically. * Cellular Petrification - Khan has demonstrated an ability to petrify organic matter, as he did to Aptom when he first captured him. * Organic Control Unit - A mind-control implant made from Khan's own brain tissue. This device was implanted into Gastal who got consumed by Aptom, allowing Khan to take control of him. * Draglord Form - Khan transforms into a giant, brain-like mass that can absorb biomass to increase its size. After absorbing thousands of Zoanoids, he took on the form of a towering Godzilla-style creature. He was even able to grow wings in this form which allowed him to fly via some form of electromagnetic repulsion. * Shin Purgatorium - The Draglord's ultimate attack; a blast of plasma capable of vaporising a whole city. * Cellular Manipulation - Like Aptom, Khan has total control of his body's cellular structure, allowing him to reshape his body as he chooses and regenerate any wounds. Category:Comic Book Monsters Category:Guyver Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Humanoids Category:Psychic Creatures Category:Shapeshifting Creatures Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:Evil Creatures Category:Kaiju Category:Dragons Category:Flying Creatures